kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gnome
Vorwort Sie sprengen, sie spinnen, sie machen Krach, sie haben mechanische Tiere und vor allem reichen sie dem Grossteil der azerothianischen Bevölkerung mal eben bis zu den Knien. Richtig, die Rede ist von den Gnomen. Vorab möchte ich anmerken, dass die Lore zu den Gnomen generell sehr dünn ist, man sollte also hier keinen 10-Seiten-Vortrag erwarten da schlicht nicht alles beantwortet werden kann. In dem Sinne... Go hug a gnome, he'll thank you for it. (Bran Bronzebeard) Dieser Guide stammt von Ceviel - Server: Die Aldor (EU), nachzulesen hier http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/forum/topic/859138171 EIN GNOM, VIELE GNOME - HERKUNFT Mechagnome Laut neuesten Entdeckungen sind die Gnome - wie die Zwerge - Kreationen der Titanen. Die mechanischen kleinen Kreaturen, welche wohl schon damals einen überaus ausgeprägten Drang für Tüfteleien hatten, litten, so wurden jene ebenso vom "Fluch des Fleisches" befallen und entwickelten sich zu den heutigen bekannten Gnomen. Durch den erneuten Aufbruch nach Northrend kamen jene Indizien zur gnomischen Herkunft ans Licht, als die dortigen Gnome das erste Mal auf die sogenannten Mechagnome trafen. He called himself Gearmaster Mechazod. When we arrived he was busy transforming the survivors into mechanical beings! He greeted us warmly and explained that he was one of the first gnomes ever to be created by something he called "The Grand Architect", a Titan keeper from within the halls of fabled Ulduar. Gnome in Azeroth Was genau die "Entdeckung" der Gnome betrifft, haben wir zwei unterschiedliche Versionen, daher stelle ich einfach beide hin. Erstere bezieht sich auf den Alliance Player's Guide (2006): Vor schätzungsweise 200 Jahren traf ein zwergischer Entdecker das erste Mal auf ein gnomisches Dorf. Erstaunt über die dortige Technologie bot er den kleinen Wesen - später Gnome genannt - seine Freundschaft an, welche jene dankend annahmen. Anschließend wurde ihnen sogar gestattet, in Dun Morogh selbst - dem zwergischen Hoheitsgebiet sozusagen - eine eigene größere Stadt zu errichten: Gnomeregan. Seit diesen Tagen lebten die Gnome und Zwerge in freundlichem Miteinander. Im Zweiten Krieg schlossen sie sich den Streitkräften tapfer an und bekämpften ebenso wie die Zwerge und Menschen die Horde, welche erneut in Azeroth eingefallen war. Sie halfen beim Materialnachschub, flogen aber ebenso ihre Gyrokopter in die Schlacht und benutzten gar U-Boote. Bran spricht den Gnomen aufgrund ihrer Hilfe einen großen Teil am Sieg der Allianz zu - nicht zuletzt eben durch ihre technischen Erfindungen. Zweitere Version entstammt dem Roman Teufelskreis (2007): Der älteste bekannte Gnom ist Erbag, welcher vor fast 800 Jahren lebte, und Mitglied des Ordens von Tirisfal war. Er saß in jenem Rat, welcher Aegwynn zur neuen Wächterin ernannte. Magisch begabte Gnome waren und sind ebenfalls in Dalaran - und bei den Kirin Tor - keine Seltenheit. Wie lange jene Beziehungen allerdings zurückgehen und ob sie sich erst danach in Dun Morogh niedergelassen haben, oder zuvor und dies einzelne reisende Gnome waren ist unklar, da die Geschichte hier an einigen Stellen mehr als löchrig ist. Laut Bran haben sich zumindest Zwerge und Gnome erst vor 200 Jahren kennengelernt. Ein Retcon? Ein Versäumnis andere Beziehungen der Gnome zu anderen Völkern näher zu erläutern? Kannten die Gnome die Menschen bevor sie die Zwerge kannten (was ziemlich dämlich wäre)? Möglicherweise müsste man die Zwergen-Gnomen-Bekanntschaft dementsprechend nach hinten verlagern, aber ich bin nicht Blizzard, daher werde ich es leider erst einmal mit beiden Versionen so stehen lassen. Eckdaten Gnome gelten ab ihrem 40. Lebensjahr in ihrer Gesellschaft als erwachsen, das Mittlere Alter erreichen sie mit 100 Jahren, ab 150 Jahren gelten sie als alt und ein Gnom im Alter von 200 Jahren ist als ehrwürdig einzustufen. Das maximale Alter beträgt +3W% (3W100) Jahre. Grössentechnisch bewegen sich die Gnome zwischen 91-112cm für die Herren und 86-107cm für die Damen. GNOME UND DIE ALLIANZ Die Tiefenbahn Nach dem Ende des Krieges wurde die Tiefenbahn zwischen Eisenschmiede und Sturmwind errichtet, unter der Führung von Hochtüftler Gelbin Mekkatorque. Aufgrund der unfreiwilligen Komik, welche die Gnome allzugerne an den Tag legen, möchte ich euch dieses kleine amüsante Zitat aus "Jenseits des Dunklen Portals" nicht vorenthalten: "Als Ihr gesagt habt, Ihr hättet ein Problem mit der Natur, die den ganzen Untergrundbahnbau gefährden könnte", sagte Turalyon langsam, "nahm ich an, dass Ihr Probleme mit einem unterirdischen See hättet - oder vielleicht Kreaturen..." Turalyons Stimme wurde leiser. "Aber Ihr habt schon Ratte gesagt, oder?" "Allerdings!" Der Tüftler Gelbin Mekkadrill, Konstruktionschef des mechanischen Transportsystems zwischen Sturmwind und Eisenschmiede, schauderte. "Schrecklich, dieses Ungeziefer. Einige dieser Biester waren SO groß!" Der Dritte Krieg und der Fall Gnomeregans Im Wirren des Dritten Krieges wurde es bemerkenswert still um die Gnome. Vor der Allianz verborgen, welche sich wunderte warum die Gnome so mit Abstinenz glänzten, fochten jene ihren eigenen Krieg - die Schlacht um ihre geliebte Heimatstadt Gnomeregan. Die Wellen der jüngsten Invasion der mutierten Troggs in Dun Morogh erreichten schließlich auch die Wunderwelt der Gnome. In einem Akt der Verzweiflung befahl Hochtüftler Mekkatorque, die Tanks für den radioaktiven Abfall der Stadt nach Gnomeregan zu entleeren und so die Troggs zu vernichten. Viele Gnome brachten sich vor den radioaktiven Dämpfen und dem Giftmüll in Sicherheit und warteten darauf, dass die Troggs entweder starben oder flohen. Doch statt zu sterben oder zu fliehen, verwandelten sich die mutierten, brutalen Troggs in mutierte, brutale und radioaktive Troggs, die nun obendrein noch wütender waren als zuvor (sofern das überhaupt möglich war). Die Gnome, die nicht von der Radioaktivität oder den Toxinen getötet wurden, mussten fliehen und in der nahe gelegenen Stadt Eisenschmiede Schutz suchen. Zusätzlich, so man Mekkatorque aufmerksam zuhört, wurde die Invasion der Troggs durch Verrat begünstigt. Der Tüftler Sicco Thermaplugg hatte es ihnen überhaupt erst ermöglicht, in die Stadt einzudringen. Ich habe Thermadraht vertraut, . Ich hätte nie vermutet, dass er mich und das ganze Gnomenvolk verraten würde. Und wofür? Macht? Reichtum? Alles Dinge, die er mit der Zeit auch so erlangt hätte. Jetzt sind wir aus unserer Heimat verdrängt worden und dieser Wahnsinnige ist dafür verantwortlich. Der König des Nichts... Operation: Gnomeregan Der enorme Verlust von Leben in Gnomeregan lastete schwer auf Mekkadrills Schultern und in seinem Zorn befahl er den Tod von Thermadraht. Eine Gruppe von Helden nahm die Aufgabe an und kehrte mit Nachrichten von einem Sieg zurück. Mekkadrill lauschte den Erzählungen sehr genau und erkannte, dass es sich bei dem in den Tiefen der Stadt bezwungenen mechanischen Anführer lediglich um eine clever konstruierte Kopie von Thermadraht handelte. Im vollen Bewusstsein, dass ein Sieg über seine Nemesis einen weitaus robusteren Ansatz erforderte, brütete Mekkadrill über Strategien um seine Stadt zurückzuerobern. Vor kurzem wurde sein unermüdliches Nachdenken belohnt und „Operation: Gnomeregan“ erblickte das Licht der Welt: Ein brillanter mehrstufiger Angriffsplan, erdacht, um die Hauptstadt der Gnome zu befreien und den echten Thermadraht seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Nachdem der Plan eingeleitet wurde, überwachen fähige Gnome wie „Doc“ Raddreh, Hauptmann Tret Funkdrüse und Ausbildungsoffizier Dampfkurbel die Vorbereitungen und nehmen letzte Feinabstimmungen an neuen Technologien vor, die für die Offensive von entscheidender Bedeutung sein werden. In der Zwischenzeit hat Mekkadrill damit begonnen, alle fähigen Gnome für den Angriff um sich zu scharen und sein Ruf zu den Waffen wurde auch von anderen Mitgliedern der Allianz gehört. Die technischen Fähigkeiten der Gnome haben sich in vergangenen Konflikten als sehr wertvoll herausgestellt und wahrscheinlich werden sich viele Helden der Allianz der Offensive anschließen, um die in der gefallenen Stadt beherbergten herausragenden Erfindungen zurück zu erobern. Für Mekkadrill persönlich geht es in seinem Plan jedoch um mehr als die Wiedergewinnung verlorener Technologie. Die Rückeroberung von Gnomeregan wird seinen Platz in den Geschichtsbüchern bestimmen: Entweder als der Hochtüftler, der die geliebte Hauptstadt der Gnome verloren hat oder als derjenige, der Gnomeregan erneut als das Innovationszentrum von Azeroth etabliert hat. Operation: Gnomeregan läuft an. DIE GNOMISCHE GESELLSCHAFT Der Hochtüftler Gnomes do not have kings or queens, not for at least 400 years. Instead, they elect members to become officials. These men and women hold grand titles but only hold their power for set terms of office, after which they return to the work force. The ruler holds the seat of the High Tinker, currently held by Gelbin Mekkatorque. Der Hochtüftler ist ein gewählter Anführer des Volkes, da Gnome keinerlei Monarchie kennen, zumindest nicht seit den letzten 400 Jahren. Über die Dauer dieser Amtsperiode ist leider nichts bekannt, wohl aber eben die Tatsache dass jene Gnome nur für eine bestimmte Zeit diesen Posten innehaben, und anschließend wieder fröhlich weitertüfteln. Die Kriterien nach welchen der Hochtüftler gewählt wird, sind ebenso wenig beschrieben, allerdings kann man hier recht gefahrenlos einige Spekulationen in den Raum werfen: - Der Posten heißt "Hochtüftler", im Original High Tinker, und wir wissen ja, wie gerne Gnome tüfteln. - Diesbezüglich werfe ich die Vermutung in den Raum, dass eines der Kriterien um Hochtüftler zu werden, mechanische Begabung sein könnte. Derzeit hat Gelbin Mekkatorque (Mekkadrill) den Posten inne. Zu der gnomischen Gesellschaftsorganisation bliebe insofern zu sagen, dass sie wohl eines der wenigen Völker in Azeroth sind, welches tatsächlich eine demokratische Regierungsform hat. Wer genau den Hochtüftler wählt, ist leider auch nicht ersichtlich. Familie nach Gnomenart Gnome kennen keine für uns traditionelle "Vater-Mutter-Kind"-Familie. Stattdessen wohnen sie in recht großen Gemeinschaften zusammen, und lassen einfach jeden Mitglied der Familie sein, der sich lange genug bei ihnen aufhält. Hierbei fällt skurrilerweise eine schöne Parallele zu den Nachtelfen auf (wenngleich die Völker ansonsten nicht verschiedener sein könnten), nämlich jene dass Blutsbande weniger wichtig sind als in menschlichen Kulturen und mehr "die Leute um dich herum" von Bedeutung sind - ob blutsverwandt oder nicht. Gnomes organize into great extended families, taking in anyone who sticks around long enough and adding them to the family. A single domicile can hold upward of 20 gnomes, and even more could theoretically be crammed in. Leben unter Gnomen Gnome sind ein sehr warmherziges und fröhliches Völkchen, wenngleich sie natürlich auch todernst sein können. Als Besucher unter Gnomen wird man zumeist herzlich empfangen und sie neigen dazu, einen leicht großväterlich zu behandeln, so man einem anderen Volk angehört. Jovial and warmhearted, gnomes tend to treat members of other races as younger folks, taking a grandfatherly or grandmotherly approach. Allerdings haben Gnome ein recht großes Problem: sie interessieren sich schlicht für alles. Ein gnomisches Haus - was gleichzeitig ein Tüftlerlabor ist - ist überfüllt mit allerlei absurden kleinen Geräten, Büchern und sonstigem, was dem Gnom schlichtweg interessant erschien. Mechanische Gehilfen sind hierbei ebenso keine Seltenheit. A gnomish home (also a workshop, might I add) is strewn with thousands of little doo-dads — gadgets and gizmos aplenty — that the resident has been constructing. The floors are littered with tossed books, the tables covered in blueprints, and the gnome himself plastered in the middle of these. He’ll be in the same clothes he’s been wearing for a week, his hair frazzled beyond repair, and probably more than a little malnourished. Often you’ll find little robots clucking around, performing various assigned tasks the tinker honestly doesn’t have time to do. Für Gnome spielt zudem die Freundschaft eine ausserordentlich grosse Rolle. Sie feiern diesbezüglich gerne, haben immer eine warme Mahlzeit parat für den Besuch und teilen gerne Geschenke aus. Was die gnomischen Essgewohnheiten angeht, war Bran Bronzebeard allerdings weniger erfreut als die Gnome selbst. Sie scheinen eine seltsame Angewohnheit zu haben, einen riesigen Kessel aufzustellen in welchen jeder einfach etwas hineinwirft, was ihm schmeckt. Und das Resultat ist gewöhnungsbedürftig. It was an experience — and so was the next two hours as my body rejected the toxic stuff. I’ve eaten some horrendous stuff in my day, but that took the cake. The chef simply shrugged and ate an entire handful. And they say we have iron stomachs. GNOMISCHE EIGENARTEN You think exploding sheep and giant riding mechanized chickens is a little off? Then you don’t know a gnome personally. Krachbumm ist toll When a member of the Alliance thinks of a tinker, he thinks of a gnome; and when he thinks of a gnome, he thinks of a tinker. ... The iconic gnome tinker is a mad inventor, wearing goggles on her head as well as over her eyes, with a bandolier of equipment slung over each shoulder; she is covered with oil and scorch marks, looking forward to the next invention. Many find gnome tinkers amusing, but only a few do not also respect or fear them. Zu den Lieblingsbeschäftigungen von Gnomen zählt zweifelsohne das Tüfteln. Diesbezüglich versuchen sie mit ihren Erfindungen andauernd das Leben zu verbessern - nicht dass es alle so sehen würden. Why simply swing an axe, when you can have an automated arm thrust a spinning sawblade into someone’s face? Wie bereits erwähnt strotzen gnomische Häuser nur so vor kleinen Gizmos und sonstigen technischen Gerätschaften, welche das Leben vereinfachen. Zumindest bis zu dem Punkt, an welchem sie explodieren. Allerdings ist hierbei doch anzumerken, dass die Explosionsrate bei Gnomen deutlich niedriger angesiedelt ist, als bei Goblins. Es kommt recht häufig vor, dass sich Gnome in Zweierpärchen zusammen tun, von welchen einer komplett verrückt und der andere - zumindest nach gnomischen Massstäben - nicht so verrückt ist. Während Ersterer bis zur Unendlichkeit und noch viel weiter © Buzz Lightyear fliegen möchte, kümmert sich der Zweite darum, die schlimmsten Unfälle zu vermeiden und die Erfindungen in halbwegs geregelten Bahnen laufen zu lassen. Often, gnomish inventors organize into pairs, for rather mysterious reasons that even they don’t fully understand. In all my travels I’ve rarely seen them alone, and they seem to have this odd crazy-guy/sane-guy relationship. One is always trying to push the limits of his devices to unknowable extremes while the other does everything he can to keep the invention from becoming disastrous. Die Tatsache dass Gnome so gerne tüfteln wie Goblins hat zu einer Feindschaft zwischen beiden Völkern geführt, obschon Gnome eigentlich noch zu den umgänglichsten Völkern zählen. Gnomes also discovered goblins at this point, and the two races developed a mercantile and technological feud that lasts to this day. Also im Klartext: Alles Goblinpfusch ;) Gnome und Magie Aufgrund ihres natürlichen Interesses an so ziemlich allem blieb natürlich auch die Arkane Magie nicht vor den Gnomen verborgen. Hinzu kommt ihr recht hoher Intellekt was sie umso "geeigneter" macht, das Arkane zu studieren. Gnome tolerieren in dieser Hinsicht wohl auch einiges mehr und haben einen "bodenständigeren" Zugang zur Magie - auch wenn sie freilich ebensowenig immun gegen Korruption sind, so sind sie doch zäher was jene angeht. Typische Ausprägungen bei Gnomen sind daher auch "Wissenschaftler", seien es Magier oder Hexenmeister, welche schlichtweg "die Magie" studieren. Gnome in Dalaran sind, wie bereits erwähnt, keine Seltenheit Gnomes are bright, curious, friendly people. They love questioning, love inventing, and love exploring — all of which makes them oddly suitable for arcane study. Yet most gnomes have too much humor and humility to become enamored of their own power, or to look down upon others. This attitude is a great relief to those who have seen gnome magi in action, because if they had the same arrogance as blood elves or ambition as humans, gnome spellcasters could pose a serious threat to the world. Der Zugang von Gnomen an die Magie kann diesbezüglich auch als "wissenschaftlicher" betrachtet werden. Zudem sind die Gnome wohl wesentlich toleranter, auch was gewisse Zweige der Magie angeht, als andere Völker. The gnomes tolerate magic, perhaps more than any other Alliance race, because they are content to let others follow their own interests. Most gnomes are not concerned about the risk of magi creating another magical cataclysm, especially since they are always ready to interrogate each mage, get his advice, and then deflate his ego and help keep him from becoming power-mad. Gnome und Religion Gnome verehren keine Götter, wenngleich ihnen jene natürlich durchaus bekannt sind, ebenso wie die Philosophie des Heiligen Lichts. Die Mehrheit (!) der Gnome sind ein schlicht zu bodenständiges Volk um einen derartigen Glauben aufzubringen und diesbezüglich in den Reihen der Lichtwirker einen Platz zu finden. Das heisst natürlich keineswegs, dass sie das Licht ablehnen oder gar schlecht finden. Die Mehrheit sieht sich schlicht nicht selbst in einer solchen Profession. Ausnahmen bestätigen natürlich die Regel und so mag es durchaus den ein oder anderen tatsächlich lichtgläubigen Gnom geben (und im folgenden Addon auch spielbar) aber wie bereits erwähnt sind dies dennoch Ausnahmen und nicht die Regel. Gnomes are far less likely to follow the path of divine magic. Most of them are too grounded in earthly desires and too distracted by intellectual pursuits to become devout, or even to pay much attention to the various Eternals and philosophies. ... Gnomes do not look down upon healers, however. In many ways the gnomes respect such people because they cannot imagine following such a path themselves. They can see the merits of a devout life, and the clear results of divine favor, but have no interest in pursuing such activities. Namensgebung Da wie bereits erwähnt Blutsverwandtschaften bei Gnomen einen geringeren Stellenwert einnehmen, da es hauptsächlich um die Gnome um einen herum geht - ob die nun tatsächlich verwandt sind oder nicht spielt keine Rolle, alles Familie - ist die Namensgebung bei Gnomen auch etwas "freizügiger". Sie erhalten einen Namen bei der Geburt, welchen sie allerdings später in der Regel ablegen und durch einen eigenen Namen ersetzen, welcher sich auf eigene Errungenschaften bezieht. Gnome parents name their children at birth. Gnomes have family names that represent an honored ancestor’s achievements, but they only keep these names until some time in their 30s. At this point, gnome society expects them to have made their own achievements, and thus the gnome invents a new name that represents his own accomplishments. This name then takes the place of his family name. Beispiele für Gnomennamen, aus dem World of Warcraft RPG: *Männlich: Grobnick, Kazbo, Hagin, Snoonose *Weiblich: Beggra, Nefti, Sorassa, Gamash *Familienname: Spinpistol, Airslicer, Bombtosser, Greatgear. Kategorie:Gnome Kategorie:Guides Kategorie:Völkerguide Kategorie:Allianz